There is Always a Greater Power
by Mox Rubidum
Summary: It's common sense - If it is not of this world, then this world is obviously not the only one, right? Amourshipping
1. The Tempest

It had been too long. Far, far too long.

A man and his Lucario stood at the edge of a desolate plateau, staring into the horizon. The seas roared around them, rising up to clash against the sides of the great mountain. Fierce winds roiled the tide into forces of mass destruction, and lightning supercharged the masses of water. The plateau was safe, untouched however. A sanctuary for all life that resided on the island. Unlike everywhere else on the island, it was never flooded, burned, struck by lightning, or blown away.

This was the center of the 'Roil', a dangerous area of natural forces that had become sentient and aggressive. Elemental creatures roamed the area, from relatively passive water beings to highly dangerous and aggressive Spark elementals. It was a truly fascinating place.

Unfortunately, not many have made it to the island before, as most researchers who approached it for studies were consumed by the tides, or burned alive by relentless lightning strikes.

The man and his Lucario were an exception to this law of nature, they had made it onto the island, and were very much alive.

It was not an easy journey, however – they had met many obstacles before reaching the shores. They had slaughtered men and Pokemon alike, battled Lugia and Kyogre, and tested their own will.

The man stood up, and took off his cloak. Underneath, he had dark, deep black raven hair. His eyes had a barely noticeable tinge of blue.

Turning around, he walked toward the cave he called home. His Lucario partner followed him quickly, glancing back at the marvel of nature that was the roil.

He pushed open the rotting wooden sorry excuse for a door to his home.

The cave itself was not what is appeared to be. It was actually much larger than you could tell from the outside, it was furnished and appeared as a pretty modern home. It even had heating!

Inside, there were many other Pokemon to marvel at. An Espeon, Pikachu, Charizard, and Pigeot. They were having a Battle Royale in the makeshift arena – a large pit carved out of the stone floor.

The cave home was much more modern on the inside. He walked into the arena room, and raised his hand – signaling to his Pokemon that it was time for a break. They reluncantely stopped their attacks and followed him into the living room.

The room was quite spacious, and the walls were decorated with many medals, awards, and badges. A large television set was placed in the middle. The Pokemon gathered around on the carpet in front of the television as the man picked up the remote and turned it on.

Flipping through various cartoon and soap opera channels, he finally settled on 'Global News', a news organization that had only recently been formed with the collaboration of all the official Champions of each region.

Nothing major was ever broadcast on it, mostly just tips for new trainers, interviews of aspiring prodigies, sometimes even a holiday themed recipe for pastries. He left his Pokemon to watch the program as he left to get himself a coffee in his kitchen.

The kitchen was well-stocked with many vegetables and fruits, which had come from the admittedly difficult to maintain garden he had built and cultivated with the help of his pokemon.

As he poured the scalding hot liquid into a mug, his Lucario appeared behind him and tapped him on the arm, beckoning him to follow.

He didn't question it and followed the aura Pokemon back into the living room, carrying his drink with him.

Inside, his Pokemon awaited him, with excitement in their eyes – well, at least more than usual. He shrugged and looked toward the screen.

It was an advertisement for dandruff shampoo. He raised an eyebrow.

Confused, he looked at Lucario with questioning eyes. The Pokemon simply face-palmed and moved his trainer's attention back to the television.

'New tournament announced!'

The words were bold on the screen, as Cynthia and Lance discussed it in the background. Nothing important, really, he thought.

Smirking, he took a sip of his coffee, before setting the mug onto a nearby ornate desk. He picked up a gleaming staff and cape.

 _'This is going to be fun.'_


	2. The Void

They say that "There is always a Greater Power", but to Giovanni, that was a total myth.

' _There is no power greater than me_ ' he thought. ' _I am the rocket boss, I am the commander, I am the judge, jury, and executor!_ '

With a smug look on his face, he looked sat down on his antique, ornate chair – fitting for one such as himself. It was beautiful, strong, and had a mysterious origin – much like himself.

He moved one hand to pet his Persian, who purred in response to his approving touch. After all, _he was the boss._

Or he thought he was, 8 years ago.

Closing his eyes, he thought about his life experiences, and the choices and sacrifices he made to reach where he was now.

 _'And was it worth it?'_

He grimaced at the memories and started to peer deeper into the past when he was interrupted by the creaking opening of his door.

"Giovanni?"

It was one of his head scientists and lead developers. Giovanni gestured to the lesser seat next to him.

"Please sit down."

The scientist took his place next to his boss nervously. Giovanni noticed the lack of hair the scientist had. Father time had been nice to Giovanni, and allowed him to keep his hair, unlike the poor man in front of him. He felt genuinely sorry.

"We're due to depart in 2 hours."

He snapped out of his thought and frowned. _'Had it already been that long?_ _I'm starting to get off track.'_

Looking at the clock, he noticed it had already been five hours since he first sat down on his chair. _'I really am growing too old for this.'_

"Can you extend the time? I have some… business." he was trying to acquire some personal time to think. It had been a while since he had gotten any.

"Of course, sir." The scientist stood up and left promptly, making no noise as he shut the door behind him. It was clear that he didn't want to be around longer than needed of him. Unfortunately, even though Giovanni loved personal time, he also craved some company, which he got less of.

 _'Everyone is afraid of me. Me and my power.'_

Giovanni closed his eyes and reminisced on his past. He had goal, objectives, _dreams._ _Dreams_ that would never come to fruition, before they were foiled.

By _that_ boy.

He clenched his fists and smashed the glass table in front of him in his anger. Persian got up, surprised, and slowly backed away from the enraged rocket boss.

Still frustrated, he kicked the remaining shards of glass and smashed them under his boots. ' _ **That boy!**_ '

Amidst all his raging, he had not realized all the noise he had caused had attracted the attention of his elites, who had all come into his chamber, greeted by a broken glass table, and concerned for his sanity.

One of them spoke up.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Giovanni picked up and slashed at them with a large shard of glass on the floor, drawing blood. The other agents stepped back as his victim clutched the bloody wound and screamed.

Persian had dashed out of the room by now, and alerted the guards and security to inspect what was happening inside.

"Wake up, boss!" One of the elites, known as Domino, walked up and slapped Giovanni extremely hard, sending a sharp resonating sound throughout the room.

* * *

It was dark.

There was nothing.

There was absolutely nothing that he hated more than _him_. And he was right here.

Giovanni glared at the figure that manifested in front of him. It was a raven haired boy, at least, that's what it appeared to be.

He didn't care, as long as he got the chance to exact his revenge on him.

Clenched fists at his side, Giovanni swung at the silhouette with all his might, but it disappeared before he made contact, leaving smoke clouds in it's wake.

A short silence passed by before an echoing scream could be heard, and he was sure that he had hit his target. However, that victorious feeling quickly went away as the boy manifested in a different spot once again.

Furious, he grabbed a sword off of the ground and swung at the figure once again, and yet another scream was heard. He was satisfied with his handiwork, but the boy had once again manifested next to him.

This time, however, it raised its hand, as if preparing itself to retaliate.

Giovanni wasted no time in raising his own fist, but before he could send it flying towards the anomaly, he felt a sharp pain spreading across his own face, as the boy's hand connected with his head.

Giovanni let out a howl as the pain spread throughout his body, shocking every nerve it came across, as if water had been poured on an intricate electrical circuit. His skin sizzled with the burning of the aftermath.

* * *

Domino was shocked, realizing what she had just done, but there was not much else she could've done. The other officers stared at her, her hands still raised in the air, as if they were about to strike one more.

She restrained herself and tried to process what just happened, when her boss clutched his face and let out a loud howl.

The howl echoed through the halls of the headquarters and every available agent, grunt or elite, dashed through the halls, pushing past each other, and came to Giovanni's side, thinking something was wrong.

They were greeted by an absolute bloodbath – many agents were wounded from the random attacks and lashing Giovanni did while in his state of rage. Horrified, they slowly back away from the rocket boss before they were stopped by a scientist. The same one that had confronted Giovanni before.

He took out a needle filled with a sedative and walked towards Giovanni, the other officers moving out of the way – clearing a path for him.

As he plunged the needle into the rocket boss's arm, the last words Giovanni said were "I'll get you, Ketchum!" before he collapsed from exhaustion.

The balding scientist turned around to speak to the other officers in the room, who looked as if he committed treason.

'Understandable.' he thought. After all, it could've been poison, rather than a sleeping medication for all they knew.

"He'll be out for a while. We're extending the plan to 6 days. And Domino?"

"Yes?"

"Call a therapist, he'll need one." he finished and started towards the exit before looking back towards the now asleep rocket boss.

"Maybe a psychologist too. Just for good measure."


End file.
